Back to the Past
by I Like Reading Fanfictions
Summary: Summary inside because mine is too long...Has time travel back to Tom Riddle's time.
1. Summary

Teaser:

If you had asked Hermione what she was going to do that afternoon, she would have said that she was going to fight the final battle. Not that she was going to lose that battle and then travel over 50 years into the past and meet face to face with Tom Riddle. And then fall in love with a certain Dark Lord. Had she heard that, she would have been shocked and then started to vehemently protest against it. Well, too bad for her, because that's exactly what happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, I am new to writing Fanfictions so this may suck a little (or a lot).

Non-Canon Story, AU, Time Travel


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

No...no...no… It was over. Harry Potter was dead. His body was lying there, twisted in an unnatural angle on the ground. He had surprised everyone when he rose from Hagrid's arms earlier. But after a fierce duel, Harry Potter, the-Boy-who-lived-and-died-and-lived-again was dead a second time, but this time for real.

The battle had paused, everyone looking at the fallen savior. Then, just as quickly as the pause began, it ended.

Her current opponent, Dolohov, shot a Sectumsempra at her. She quickly cast a stasis spell, temporarily stopping the attack.

Then, she turned and fled, racing up the stairs of the tower. Upon seeing the gargoyle, she muttered, "Chocolate Frogs" and entered the Headmaster's room.

Calming herself down, Hermione grabbed a few books and opened them. She read all of Dumbledore's information on Tom Riddle, recalling what had happened over the past seven years. She read every. single. damn. thing. that she could find about him. Looking at school records, Dumbledore's notes, EVERYTHING.

Because she knew she would need it when she went back to the past.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's ok Hermione, she tells herself, You're only travelling over 50 years to the past to try and kill your enemy...She sighs and gathers her beaded purse which has an undetectable extension charm on it.

She has prepared for this day ever since they began hunting horcruxes. A backup plan...in case all went wrong. Training for occlumency, wandless, and nonverbal spells while Harry and Ron were asleep had honed her reflexes. She had also practiced martial arts, insisting to the remaining two-thirds of the baffled Golden Trio that this was important.

As soon as they were back at Hogwarts, she researched for days, eventually developing a spell that would hopefully bring her back in time to when Tom Marvolo Riddle existed and not Lord Voldemort. Despite what Harry insisted, she believed that he wasn't born evil. After all, nobody's born evil, right?

Hermione draws a circle with an hourglass inside it. Writing 50 on the hourglass, she stops and double checks that she had everything in her purse. Slytherin robes, makeup, lots and lots of galleons, textbooks, the invisibility cloak, extra wands, and everything else she could possibly need.

She had gone on a trip to Knockturn Alley over the summer while she stayed at the Weasleys, who simply believed that she had gone to buy presents for her parents. (Which she had already done.)

There, she had bought several unregistered wands as well as the same amount of wand holsters. She was wearing three of them on herself, and the others were in her bag.

The still-bleeding girl finishes her runic circle and says the spell.

"Retrorsum Converti Quinquaginta Annorum!"

She falls on her butt and lapses into unconsciousness.

"Who is she?"

"What is she wearing?"

"I've never seen her before..."

Hermione groans and opens her eyes, rubbing them to clear her vision. Sitting up, she stares at the deep blue eyes of the boy in front of her.

Oh shit, she thinks as she realizes that the person in front of her is Tom freaking Riddle. She groans internally. It could have been anyone, Malfoy, Mcnair, Lestrange, Rosier, Dolohov, and that's only to name a few Death Eaters, but nope, it has to be Voldemort himself.

"You're awake. I was quite worried when I saw you unconscious in the corridor. Are you feeling alright?" he asks with a smooth voice.

Had she been any other girl or he any other boy, she would have swooned. But no, this is Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle, so Hermione simply nods in response to the latter's question.

Madam Pomfrey, seeing that Hermione is awake, briskly exits her office and says, "Oh! You're awake! You were unconscious when Mr. Riddle found you, and you also had various cuts and gashes from who knows where. You'll have to stay here in the hospital wing for a few days at most."

Hermione nods gratefully as the kind mediwitch casts several spells again. She frowns. "There seems to be something that keeps making these wounds reopen," she explains, "no matter how many healing spells I cast to close the wound."

Looking down, Hermione sees the results of the Sectumsempra that Dolohov casted. "Where's my wand," she asks.

"Over there, dear," Madam Pomfrey points to the bedside table where her wand lays within her grasp.

The matron then says, "I'll fetch you a pain-relieving potion," before walking away.

As she moves to take her wand, it is pulled from its spot and she hears the deep voice of Tom Riddle say, "Perhaps you should wait until you heal before you try to cast any spells."

"I can heal myself," she retorts, reaching for her wand and wincing at the pain the gashes cause her.

He pulls her wand back more and says, "My point exactly."

Angered at her show of weakness, she summons her wand to her using a wandless, nonverbal Accio.

He looks surprised at her display before masking his shock. "Well then, let's see you heal those cuts that the specialized healer could not heal."

Hermione rolls her eyes and is about to protest, but thinks better of it as she realizes that Madam Pomfrey could walk in at any moment.

"Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur," she chants, quietly singing the counter-curse and tracing the gashes with her wand. She watches as the wounds stop bleeding and begin to knit themselves together every time she sings the words.

When she finally finishes, Tom Riddle is staring at her wounds with a face that could only be described as pure shock and awe.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey enters the room. Seeing Hermione's healed injuries, she gasps.

"I guess it just needed a few moments for the healing spells to sink in," Hermione shrugged, "but I think I should apply some dittany before there are scars permanently." Just then, the cuts on her body glowed, then returned back to normal.

"Never mind," she sighs, then mutters under her breath, "Too late now, better add this to Hermione Granger's long list of scars."

Riddle looks at her curiously, as if he had heard her.

He probably has, she thinks, got to add superhearing to the list of abilities that the future Dark Lord possesses.

Just then, Headmaster, no, Professor, she corrects herself in her head, Dumbledore walks in, along with Professor McGonagall. His eyes catch hers, and begin furiously twinkling in a way that only he could do.

"If you'll excuse us, I'd like to speak with Miss -" Dumbledore pauses, unsure of her last name. "Granger." Hermione said. "Ah, yes," Dumbledore continues, "Miss Granger privately."

At this, the others leave so that the only people in the room are Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione.

I smile. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall. Before I tell you why I am here, just remember that I am not insane. Anyways, I'm from the year 1998. In our time, there is a Dark Lord named Voldemort, and..."

Finally, after I finish explaining, I look at the two professors. Their mouths are wide open, and I giggle. It isn't every day that one gets to see the great Albus Dumbledore and the strict Minerva McGonagall in shock.

However, they quickly recover.

"Hmm..." Dumbledore says, smiling. "Perhaps we can sort you first before you join the others as a seventh year."

I agree, nodding, as we head out of the hospital wing and into the Headmaster's tower.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I *insert excuses*. Anyways, progress on my two stories is going really slowly, so they might not be updated for a while...


End file.
